Dusk The Sky Spirit
|} Dusk The Sky Spirit is a sky spirit in the form of an anthropomorphic dark violet and yellow cat (Very similiar to the color scheme of the Pokémon Umbreon) with multiple powers relating to the night sky, hence his name, Dusk. Because of this he can be referred to as "Dusk the Cat" or "Dusk the Sky Spirit" Dusk is a very soft spoken and considerate guy but with that he is also very shy and seems to find himself in embarrassing or uncomfortable situations very often which only adds to his fear of social interaction. Dusk now belongs to User:RedEyedMedic (I think?) Personality On first glance, Dusk is a very basic shy, kind and quiet sort of guy, but on closer inspection he is much more than that. Dusk very obviously tries to use his shyness as an excuse as to why he won't answer personal questions, even around Aliza or those he is friends with. Despite this, Dusk has most probably opened to Aliza much more than any other mobian but this isn't saying much since no-one really knows his exact age, family, origins ect. Because of his obvious liking to Aliza, he is very protective towards her and follows her during the day often chatting to her and giving her advice. (Well, he has nothing better to do!) When he first met Aliza he was very releluctant to get to know her and often denied his feelings towards her because he was afraid to get into a relationship with her due to his immortality. Dusk often uses his invisibility power to escape interaction and prefers to observe from afar, rather then being in the action. Dusk hates all forms of conflicts and feels guilty that he cannot stop evil during the day, even during the night Dusk is rarely seen stopping conflicts or helping others due to his past experiences with such a thing. Powers Can manipulate air currents surrounding himself so he can levitate himself and fly. He cannot use this power to lift objects due to it only being strong enough to lift objects that are at least 10 cemtimetres (3.93 inches) close to him and are very light, because of his light-weight he can do this to himself. Dusk can also create stars but he destroys them after a night so mobians don't notice. He often does this for his own enjoyment, but did create constellations for Aliza. He can 'pluck' a star from the sky to use it as shurikens, but this ability is a night-only ability. The stars he creates in shurikens evapourate after they hit then return to ther sky where they belong. He can also prevent people from seeing him if they are 10+ metres (32+ feet) away and during the daytime no-one can see him at all unless they can sense magic or have a true-sight ofd any sort. Mobians who he has spoken to in the night can see him in the day, but he cannot touch anything during the day either. Dusk longs for the day he can feel the sun against his fur. History 'Early Life' Little to nothing is known about Dusk's origins, but it is known he was created/born in or from the night sky. When, where or how is unknown at this point, but it can be presumed it was long before Sonic's adventures and that he is much older than Shadow. Dusk was first spotted 200+ years ago, so it can be presumed he is around that age, this however is just an educated guess at this point. When he was first spotted he was often feared by other mobians and was dubbed "The Reaper" as at that point he had a long scythe as a weapon and wore a long black hood. Not much is known about his lifetime at that point, but there have been journals and diaries found by Mobian archeologists recounting encounters with him where it seemed he acted like a form of justice at that time, slaying robbers, crimminals ect. during the night. He disapeared after 100 years and has had only minor spottings since then of Mobians seeing a figure flying through the night, but seemed more reclusive and no-longer attacked, threatened or even interacted with anyone. Dusk does not open up about what happened during that time or why he suddenly stopped being "The Reaper" 'Meeting Aliza' Dusk first saw Aliza when she was flying in the night-time sky and after she commented on how beautiful a star he recently made was, Dusk felt strangely in love with her. Dusk would often make new stars whenever he knew Aliza would be around without her knowing, making constellations the shape of her gems or of other things she liked for her. However, one day Dusk was not watching his surroundings as he was creating another constellation for her and Aliza got too close, so she could see him. Aliza watched him for a while, realised it was him creating the constellations and decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Aliza, Aliza The Hedgehog. Are you the one who was creating the gorgeous constellations?" Dusk put his head down and blushed for the first time in his life, "I.. I.. Um.. Y-y-yes..." He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry!" Aliza giggled, "Sorry? For what? The night-time sky has been so much cooler since you started doing it!" A while after chatting together every-night, Dusk being the socially awkward guy he is, instead of asking Aliza out in person, made a constellation that read "Aliza + Dusk = <3 ?" Aliza accepted his feelings and they now date. Relationships 'Non-Romantic' 'Cogs The Cat' First time he met Cogs, she accidently shot him in the head then proceeded to mock him, so saying they are friends would be a lie. 'Candii The Wolfcat ' Candii, along with Cogs shot Dusk by accident, this time in the tail, then kicked him a few times and rubbed him into the ground whilst he rolled around on the ground in pain. So, yeah, not friends. 'Spirit The Cat ' Due to her true-sight, Spirit has suprised Dusk during the day often commenting on his actions regarding to Aliza like, "You seem very attatched to this hedgehog." or "Following a mobian all day is seen as strange.", she often gets a jump out of him and he finds her creepy. 'Romantic' 'Aliza the Hedgehog ' Dusk, although he first tried to deny it has a huge crush on Aliza. He loves her personality and thinks she is perfect in every way. Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Good Category:Star Powers Category:Other Powers Category:Light Powers Category:Spirits